Disney Ultimate Infinity
''Disney Ultimate Infinity ''is a planned proper final game of the Disney Infinity ''franchise but this time, even bigger, better and much larger in terms of character roster. Sypnosis A Freedom Fighter named Sally Acorn teams up with Jake and Indy to save the Disney INFINITY Universe. Plot For the transcript of this game, see: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Transcript . Story Mode W.I.P. Hubs Starter Pack The Starter Pack will include /Jake/ from Jake and the Neverland Pirates, /Sally Acorn/ from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Reboot Comic series as a Guest Character and Indy from Indiana Jones. Unlike the first three games, it doesn't come in a portal so instead, the Portal is a Camera similar to the mini camera used in real life in which is an accessory for the consoles, the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, as well as the Nintendo Switch. Game play Combat Style The Game play of Disney Ultimate INFINITY or also known as Disney INFINITY 4.0: The Ultimate Inter-dimensional Alliance uses game play similar to numerous beat 'em up and RPG games such as the Kingdom Hearts series alongside some mechanics from Dragon Quest, Skylanders, the HD Universe Grand Theft Auto games, the console version of Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, Marvel Ultimate Alliance and it's sequel (this type of game play has been heavily influenced by Emman Cortez on which uses 4 playable characters at the same time plus the Skill tree and some elements were used), the LEGO Video games (in which also this type of gameplay has been influenced by Emman Cortez for the game which also had the open world exploration influence for this game and also, character customization is similar to the LEGO Video games as well plus the character creation system) and while sharing the game play mechanics from the first 3 games, this one uses a complex combat system in which was influenced by various games, including the melee based combat style of Grand Theft Auto V (albeit sanitized), aerial based combat style similar to the Spider-Man video games, the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games developed by Square-Enix, fusions from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 but this time, you can perform them from 2 to 4 playable characters you've got in the game, some elements from Final Fantasy XV such as you can ride on various vehicles, musical motion rhythm elements similar to Fantasia: Music Evolved, Rock Band, Guitar Hero and more and the Ultimate inspiration for the game, the Infinity Stones in which they have a very large role in the game. The game also has some elements from Rhythm video games such as ''Rock Band, an another game created by Activision in which you play instruments in game which they also serve as your weapons. The game also shares some elements from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series, an another RPG game developed both by Disney and Square-Enix such as drive forms, magic Spells, new weapons being added by the playable character's inventory, etc. The game, like the first 3 Disney Infinity games, features a Toy Box mode albeit much more larger and expanded. Story Mode The Story Mode is much like Toy Box Takeover, but much bigger and even more complex compared to ''LEGO Dimensions, ''an another gigantic crossover video game in which shares some elements in this one (for example, Lord Dominator going into the Disney Multiverse in which, she'll combine all of the toyboxes into a galaxy of her own with the help of many villains from the Disney Multiverse similar to Lord Vortech's role in the game and an another example from this game that features a protagonist trio, in which Captain Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Indy from Indiana Jones and the Post-SGW Version of Sally Acorn from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog as a Guest Character are the main characters in this game so they're having a similar role to Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle from this game too), the use of Infinity Stones in a similar fashion to the SNES Marvel Super Heroes game as well as Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite, dungeon crawler elements like in Marvel Ultimate Alliance and it's sequel, RPG elements like in the RPG games such as EXP points, open world being complex like the Grand Theft Auto games as well as No Man's Sky but with lesser planets and the new LEGO Video Games, a skill tree like in Raven Software's Marvel RPGs, character creation being like in Skylanders: Imaginators with elements from the LEGO Video games and most notably, boss battles being even more complex compared to various videogames. Hub World The Planet-sized version of Mickey's Clubhouse from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse serves as the main hub world of the entire game and on the inside, it looks similar to the TARDIS interior from Doctor Who. Vehicle Sequences Vehicle riding sequences will be remade, remastered and be similar to Grand Theft Auto's HD Universe games and the horse Rider sequences similar to Red Dead Redemption and it's sequel. Compatibility This game will include compatibility from both previous Disney Infinity and Skylanders games not only the figures but also all of the objects as well with the latter game having all of the content export there while the former game having unlockable content via Story Mode progress. In addition, all of the playable characters from previous games from the two franchises will be playable in game with newer dialogue, alternate skins (similar to the console versions of Marvel Ultimate Alliance in which the sound of the playable characters are seen sorted), a much better combat system and even a remastered skill tree. Game Modes It's been confirmed by Emman Cortez (aka the Creator of the game) that the game would feature a larger variety of game modes. These modes are seen in the Hub World of the game. *Story Mode: The main feature of the game which is a dungeon crawler meets Rockstar Games styled open world beat-em-up shooter in which you play as any character who appeared in the Disney Infinity series in which you've got to save the Toy Box Multiverse from Dominator and her Legion of Toy Box Super-villains. *Freeplay Mode: This feature of the game where you replay levels from Story Mode in which functions similarly to the Freeplay Levels from the LEGO video games. *Challenge Mode: A feature where you play numerous challenges to get new content. *Toy Box Mode: A feature in the game in which you create toy boxes but in a new way. **Toy Box Grand Prix: A feature in the game where you race throughout created race tracks in the Toy Box. **Toy Box Conquest: A Real Time Strategy/ARPG hybrid mode. **Toy Box City Creator: A City building mode. *Minigame Room: A room in the hub of the game where you play various mini-games on the pre-installed Toy Box. Toy Box Elements Disney Ultimate Infinity/Toy Box Elements Updates List Enemies ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Enemies '' Waves There will be new packs introduced, such as Story Playsets where you play into 6-10 Levels of a Playset's level, Heroine and Anti-Hero packs where a Heroine and an Anti-Hero (ex. Shadow and Blaze from the Sonic series) are paired as well as newer pieces of figures such as Team-Up Packs. Also, 3-in-1 Toy Box Packs are packs that contain 3 figures and 4 Power Discs that are packaged in a box. Also, the figures from the first 3 games will be remade and re-released. Wave 1 *Sidekicks Pack (Pirate Princess Izzy and /Henry Jones Sr./ ) *Sonic the Hedgehog Playset (/Sonic the Hedgehog/ and Lupe the Wolf + Golden Ring Playset Token) *Crash Bandicoot Playset (Crash Bandicoot + Dr. Neo Cortex and Wumpa Fruit Playset Token) *Spyro/Skylanders Toy Box Pack (Spyro + Power Discs) *RWBY Toy Box Pack (Ruby Rose the Wolf and Yang Xiao Long the Dragon + Beacon Academy Skies and Beacon Academy Grounds) *RWBY Sidekicks Pack (Blake Belladonna the Cat and Weiss Schnee the Leopard ) *Spider-Verse Toy Box Pack (/Spider-Gwen/ + Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Island Skies and Spider-Island Grounds) *Cosmic Toy Box Pack (Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel and TBD) *Africa Toy Box Pack (T'Challa/Black Panther and Ororo Munroe/Storm + Power Discs) *Marvel Super Heroes Generations Mega Toy Box Pack (Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel + Miles Morales/Spider-Man and TBA Power Discs) *James Bond Playset (/James Bond/ and Golden Gun Playset Token) *Steven Universe 2-in-1 Figure Pack (Steven and Connie) *Sorcerers Toy Box Pack (Sorcerer Mickey + /Doctor Strange/ and TBA) *Sonic the Hedgehog Heroine + Anti-Hero Pack (/Shadow the Hedgehog/ and /Blaze the Cat/ *Sofia the First Toy Box Pack (Sofia + James and Enchancia Dome and Enchancia Sky) *Miles from Tomorrowland Toy Box Pack (Miles + Loretta and Mars Sky and Mars Dome Power Discs) *Maximoff Pack (/Scarlet Witch/ and /Quicksilver/) *Villains Pack 1 (/Jafar/ + /Maleficent/ and Lord Dominator) Wave 2 *Miraculous Ladybug Toy Box Pack (Marinette/Ladybug + Adrien/Cat Noir + Miraculous Paris Dome and Miraculous Paris Sky) *DuckTales X Darkwing Duck Toy Box Pack (Scrooge McDuck + Darkwing Duck and The Skies of Duckburg and Streets of Duckburg + St. Canard Streets and St. Canard Skies) *Star VS. The Forces of Evil Mega Toy Box Pack (Star Butterfly + Karate Marco Diaz and Skies of Mewni + Ruins of Mewni + Star the Hedgehog + Super Star Power Discs) *Kim Possible Single Figure Toy Box Pack (Kim + TBA Power Discs) *TBA Super Toy Box Pack (TBA) *Spider-Verse Pack (TBD) *TBD Toy Box Pack *TBD Toy Box Pack *Sonic the Hedgehog Amy and Cream Pack (/Amy Rose/ and Cream the Rabbit) *Mega Man Playset (/Mega Man/ + Bass and Custom Mega Man helmet Playset token) *Fantastic Four Playset (/Mr. Fantastic/ + Invisible Woman and Custom Fantastic Four logo Playset Token) *The New Warriors Playset (Squirrel Girl + Speedball and New Warriors logo Playset Token) *Defenders Toy Box Pack (The Punisher + Daredevil and TBA) *DC Comics Power Discs Pack (Metropolis Skies + Metropolis Terrains and Skies of Central City and Terrains of Central City) *Mega Man Toy Box Team-Up Pack (/Proto Man/ and Roll + TBA Power Discs) *Elena of Avalor Single Toy Box Pack (Elena + Skies of Avalor and Shores of Avalor Power Discs) Wave 3 *DC Villains 4-in-1 Pack (The Joker + The Riddler + Harley Quinn + Lobo) *Justice League Playset (Superman + Wonder Woman and TBA Playset Token) *Days of Future Past Toy Box Power Discs Pack (Skies of Future Past and Terrains of Future Past) *Deadpool Single Toy Box Pack (/Deadpool/ + X-Force Deadpool and Cable Team-Up Power Discs) *StarCraft Toy Box Pack (Skies of Korhal and Terrains of Korhal Power Discs) *Overwatch Toy Box Pack (/Tracer/ + TBA) *Wizarding World Super Toy Box Pack (Harry Potter + Newt Scamander + Lord Voldermort + Porpetina Goldenstein and TBA Power Discs) *X-Men Mega Toy Box Pack (/Wolverine/ + Cyclops and ????? Power Discs) *Gotham City Toy Box Pack (Batman + Batgirl and Gotham City Skies + Gotham City Terrain Power Discs) Wave 4 *Marvel 2099 Toy Box Pack (TBD) Wave 5 TBA Wave 6 TBA Tropes and Moments/TVTropes Page Disney Ultimate Infinity/TVtropes Due to a very large amount of tropes appearing in the game, these are sorted here. Tips on the Game Disney Ultimate Infinity/Tips Bosses These are the bosses that are fought into the game, they're very powerful to defeat them and when the game progresses, you'll need to keep leveling up to the extreme. Soundtrack See: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Soundtrack Voice Cast The game will feature a Japanese dub for the majority of the characters with some exceptions, also, this will be the first Disney Infinity game to feature a Japanese dub and similar to MvC3, some characters won't speak Japanese. Main Characters *Captain Jake: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Colleen Villard (English) *Indiana Jones: Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Sally Acorn: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) Other Heroes and Villains Note: All of the other characters from the first 3 games will have their Japanese and English Voice Actors reprising their roles with some exceptions (like John C. Reily reprising his role as Ralph). *Amy Rose: Taeko Kawata (Japanese), Alyson Stoner (in Xion's voice; English) *Eric Brooks/Blade: Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese), Khary Payton (English) *Blake Belladonna: Yu Shumimura (Japanese), Arryn Zech (English) *Blaze the Cat: Nao Takamori (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) *Crash Bandicoot: Junichi Sawabe (Japanese), Chris Pratt (English) *Scott Summers/Cyclops: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Dipper Pines: Yuki Tai (Japanese), Jason Ritter (English) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Princess Elena: Hashidzume Ayaka (Japanese), Aimee Carrero (English) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman: Chiaki Kano (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English) *Lupe the Wolf: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Estelle (English) *Mabel Pines: Kozue Harashima (Japanese), Kristen Schaal (English) *Marco Diaz: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Adam McArthur (English) *Miles Morales/Spider-Man: Takumi Ashina (Japanese), Khary Payton (English) *Rock/MegaMan: Yuki Tai (Japanese), Jason Ritter (English) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Dee Bradley Baker (English) *Prince James: Romi Park (Japanese), Jeremy Shada (English) *Roll: Yuumi Kikuchi (Japanese), Ariel Winter (English) *Ruby Rose: Soari Hayami (Japanese), Lindsay Jones (English) *Star Butterfly: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Eden Sher (English) *Weiss Schnee: Yōko Hiyasa (Japanese), Kara Eberle (English) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Junichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Michael Rosenbaum (English) *Yang Xiao Long: Ami Koshimitsu (Japanese), Barbara Dunkleman (English) Toy Box Legion of Supervillains This team is much like the Lethal Legion from The Super Hero Squad Show but with Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm and 20th Century Fox villains plus guest starring villains from third-party companies for this game. *Lord Dominator (Real form): Takako Honda (Japanese), Noel Wells (English) **Lord Dominator (Masked form): Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (English) *Mola Ram: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (in Galactus voice; English) *Metal Sonic: Junichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (in MegaTron voice; English) *King Candy: Yohei Tadano (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) *Chernabog: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (in Galactus voice; English) *ShiverJack: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Steven Blum (English) *Galactus: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (English) *Frollo: Shozo Sasaki (Japanese), Ralph Fiennes (English) *Ludo: Naomi Tatsuta (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) *Prof. Robert Callaghan/Yokai: Aiko Kaneda (Japanese), James Cromwell (English) *Dr. Eggman: Motomu Kiyowaka (Japanese), Mike Pollock (English) *Darth Vader: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Phil LaMarr (English) *Maleficent: Toshiko Sawada (Japanese), Suzanne Blakeslee (English) *Jafar: Akira Takarada (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (in Shao Kahn voice; English) *Captain Hook: TBA *Dormammu: TBA *Xehanort: Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese), Christopher Aryes (English) *Ultron: Hiroyuki Kinoshita (Japanese), Tom Kane (English) *Beatrice Le Beak: Kotono Mitsubishi (Japanese), Teri Hatcher (English) More Villains will be added soon. Notes/Trivia ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Notes/Trivia '' Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doctor Who Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sofia the First Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Harry Potter Category:Spider-Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Square-Enix Category:Tomb Raider Category:Rockstar Games Category:Sega Category:Electronic Arts Category:Deus Ex Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Blackadder Category:Only Fools and Horses Category:Sherlock Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:James Bond Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open World Category:3D platformers Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Ninjacat14's Ideas Category:Moana Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The 7D Category:Pocahontas Category:Doctor Strange Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:Gargoyoles Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Overwatch Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Teletubbies Category:Postman Pat Category:Sonic Team Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Avatar Category:Medal of Honor Category:Crossovers Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Milo Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Mega Man Category:Looney Tunes Category:Danny Phantom Category:Quack Pack Category:ShadEmman's ideas